The Merchant's Daughter
by Gothik Faerie
Summary: It was a beautiful day in Port Royale, and I had expected nothing to happen. After all, I was just Isabelle Brant, the merchant's daughter. But what on earth was going to happen to me after I was kidnapped by Captain Jack Sparrow?
1. The Garden Party

I awoke to a glorious June morning and threw open the balcony doors to reveal a gorgeous, sunny Port Royale. I was immediately called back, however, because the servant women informed me that I should not be standing out in the open in my nightclothes. So the balcony doors were shut once again, and I was shut away behind the changing screen. There was some fuss among the servants about what I would be wearing today.  
  
"Ladies," I declared from behind the screen, "It is only a garden party!" They seemed to ignore me however, and there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Special delivery from Colonel Ridges," stated a foreign voice.  
  
"Thank ye sir," one of the servant ladies said, closing the door again. "Mistress! The Colonel has sent a lovely gown for you!" She exclaimed, coming behind the screen and opening the box. "Straight from London!" She nearly squealed. I smiled lightly, trying to act like I was slightly impressed.  
  
Inside, I was angry. The Colonel kept sending me presents as if it were a holiday everyday. The range was infinite: Sometimes, jewelry; sometimes, a new hat; sometimes, a new fan; now, a new gown? This was ridiculous. I was a rich girl, so I suppose he felt it was necessary to impress upon me that he was also very rich.  
  
My father was a wealthy merchant. When I was 13, we had sailed to the Caribbean from London on business and once we had arrived, we decided to stay. My mother continued to live in London, because she was very ill from a certain disease for which there was no cure. We visited her about twice a year: once in the summer, and once around Christmas time. We would have stayed in London, but we were technically not suppose to visit her because her condition was of serious concern and the doctors were worried about infection. Despite the trauma involved with all of it, I was doing well.  
  
So here I was, about to go to the largest Garden Party in Port Royale, and I would be wearing probably one of the most fashionable dresses on the island. I was a woman of adventure; not a woman who attended parties or ceremonies, almost as a decoration. I ended up being fairly satisfied with the appearance of the dress.  
  
It was a lavender silk brocade, trimmed with fine Venice lace. The stomacher was intricately designed with silver threads and pearls. Special attention had also been paid to the petticoat, which was a shade of lavender as well, though light, and lightly embroidered with a silver paisley design. They laced up my corset extra tight today: to the point where breathing was not likely to occur.  
  
"You must be the most delicate waisted at the party!" Declared one of the servant girls, as she yanked at the lacing with her pliers. I gasped.  
  
"I don't care if I have a delicate waist! I want to be the most able to breath!" I answered with some constraint.  
  
"Oh, it's a little tighter than usual, but you'll get used to it," replied one of the maids. Once the rest of my undergarments were on, they slipped the dress over all of it and then laced up the back of that, making certain it was fitted perfectly tight to the corset.  
  
"You look lovely, Isabelle! The men will surely go mad!" Exclaimed one of the servants.  
  
"I can't...breath!" I gasped emphatically, holding to the edge of the wall. They didn't seem to hear me and pulled me out to the mirror. All three servants grabbed several decorative pins and pinned up my golden curls, leaving a few delicate ones hanging over my high cheekbones. They topped the style with a white lace hat, complete with fresh lilac flowers. In a flourish, they rouged my cheeks and glossed my lips, and then raided my jewelry box. They scuffled about finding me matching earrings and necklace. Then, they forced me into the most uncomfortable pair of shoes I owned: The silver brocade ones.  
  
"Can a woman be any more uncomfortable!?" I cried as they handed me my white lace fan.  
  
"Stunning!" They all said amidst themselves. I wanted to rip off the gown, leap into the water, and never return. Upon looking into the mirror, I realized that yes, I was quite attractive in this ensemble, but it was slowly killing me so the beauty vanished instantly. Before I had a chance to protest, they were sending me off down the stairs. "Mind your manners and knock 'em dead!" All of the servants said.  
  
Stiffly, I descended the stairs and saw my father looking out the window. As I came down, he looked up and smiled. He was dressed in his best waistcoat and breeches, and I thought he looked quite handsome for his age. I smiled back at him.  
  
"Need I say you look stunning as always, my daughter?" He smiled, kissing my hand.  
  
"Oh father," I started with a gasp, "Exasperated is more like the correct word!"  
  
"The Colonel will be quite impressed," stated my father. I nodded, trying not to frown too much. "Well, the carriage awaits us," he said, taking my arm and leading me out the door.  
  
"Have a grand time," stated the porter as he shut the door behind us. We entered the carriage and then the ride to the garden party commenced.  
  
The mansion was down near the docks, right on the beach. It was only about a ten minute carriage ride to the premises, but we were to arrive on the back lots where the arch was set. Thus it took approximately fifteen minutes until our arrival. As we drove along the seaside road, I looked out and could have sworn I saw black sails in the distance.  
  
"Father," I said suddenly, but then the sails seemed to vanish.  
  
"Yes, Isabelle?" Inquired my father.  
  
"Nothing," I replied, narrowing my eyes at the horizon. There were no black sails there. I vaguely recollected stories from the previous year which involved events concerning pirates, but I had been away when the said 'raid' had occurred. Besides, the thought seemed nearly impossible to me. Nothing interesting ever happened at Port Royale.  
  
When we arrived, we were greeted at the arch by a line of high-ranking officers and their wives, and then we entered the garden. It was splendidly set, I must say, with the finest crystal and china. The linens were crisp white with dense embroideries at the edges: very expensive these days. And there was a wide array of finger foods. The company, however, was the same boring company that attended every party you had ever been to. You sighed to yourself and were seated with your father at one of the head tables. Colonel Ridges joined us momentarily, smiling through his young face.  
  
"You look beautiful, Isabelle dear," he stated, kissing my hand. I cringed inside but smiled outside.  
  
The party passed on in dull conversation. Halfway through, I simply needed to go for a walk. I waited for the opportune time of course. My father and the Colonel were engaged in a serious political conversation so deeply, that they didn't notice as I slipped away from the party. Smiling to myself, I took off the painful shoes I was wearing and walked in the sand. The surf lapped gently at the shore and I looked far across the turquoise seas. The wind was picking up so I removed my hat and tossed it over by the tree with my shoes.  
  
Then pulling up my dress, (most unladylike) I walked along the surf, looking for shells or bottles. I happened to find none, which was disappointing. So I sat by the tree, looking out over the ocean and wondering if anyone would ever notice I had been gone. I saw someone coming along the beach, but it was from the other direction. Shielding my eyes, I watched the figure approaching. They disappeared behind the line of trees however so I looked at my feet, knees to my chin. I zoned out, staring at the horizon once more.  
  
"Isabelle!" Called my father from the party. I guess it was time to go back. I got up with a sigh, but stopped short in horror. Blocking my path was a man with heavy kohl-rimmed eyes, long black hair, an interesting design of facial hair, and most specifically, a red bandana with beads. I backed away slowly. He seemed quite relaxed to be standing there, a hand upon his pistol, and barefoot in the sand.  
  
"Afternoon, luv," he said charismatically.  
  
"You're a p—a p...you're a p...a p....p....p—p—p..." I struggled to say. He smiled slightly and made a strange facial expression indicating that I should continue, but I stopped.  
  
"Captain," he finally finished for me. I stared at him wide-eyed. "So I don't suppose ye have a reason to be out 'ere on the beach all by yer lonesome self?" He asked, raising a brow.  
  
"What do you want?" I squeaked, holding up my hands. He laughed slightly and took a swig from his hip flask.  
  
"I don't want a thing, luv, jus' relax," he said, "What I really mean is, I come to warn ye."  
  
"I don't know you," I declared, "How could you warn me of anything?"  
  
"Look," he said seriously, tilting himself so he was standing straight and dropped in the sand a bit, "There's a bit 'o' trouble stirrin' up on the seas. Ye gotta make sure the town is ready to deal with another raid or two. Now, I promise I'll be doin' me best to hold 'em off, but I can't watch Port Royale day and night."  
  
"Our defenses will hold," I said haughtily, "We don't need a ... a pirate's help!"  
  
"Look!" He said forcefully, pinning me to the tree. I screeched slightly, my eyes going wide again. "Take me advice, as an honest gentleman..."  
  
"You are no gentleman!" I spat, struggling against him. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Look luv. The only reason I be approachin' ye and not yer dad or some'un else is because me offenses might jail me. And ye see, this innit a good thing for Capt'n Jack Sparrow," he explained with an apologetic smile, "So please. Go inform who you must inform. Be ready for a raid. I swear it, be ready. I mean ye no harm, luv. Please." The expression in his eyes was quite earnest, and he had loosened his grip, so I just nodded. He was holding a tri-cornered hat that he was passing between his hands nervously when he released me. He placed it back on his head and tipped it. "Have a good day, luv," he said, as he walked away. He looked a bit unbalanced as he walked but I shook my head, grabbing my things up and running back to the party.  
  
My father was standing at the gate, looking worried when I waved to him and flew up the bank (quite unladylike).  
  
"Isabelle!" He greeted, embracing me, "Thank goodness. Where were you?"  
  
"Father. Expect a raid. There are pirates aloft," I informed immediately. He blinked.  
  
"Pirates? Oh but daughter, where do you hear such things from?" He asked, embracing me again.  
  
"I swear by it, father. Alert the guards. Make sure Port Royale is armed," I reinformed.  
  
"Who have you been talking to?" He asked, looking at me.  
  
I paused, looking at him seriously. "A pirate," I finally said. 


	2. Kidnapped

It didn't take my father long to alert all of Port Royale that pirates were abroad. The garden party dispersed almost immediately and Colonel Ridges sent me home, declaring, "You should not be near the ocean when pirates are walking loose! It's dangerous business, Isabelle!"  
  
"Dangerous business!" I muttered to myself as the carriage moved along, "And now I shall surely miss out on all the action!" My father had stayed behind, as he needed to secure his ships and goods at the docks. I was very frustrated with the situation. I did not belong cooped up in some room for the next two nights, all because some man claiming he was, well, I mean, he had to be, a pirate, had said that Port Royale was going to be raided. The thought was preposterous anyway!  
  
When I arrived at our town mansion, there were three guards waiting. They took me firmly by the arms and locked me in my room. They failed to secure the open window, but I decided to leave it open anyway. It was stifling in my room when there was no proper ventilation. I looked around the darkness of my room, only dimly illuminated by the setting sun, which was on the other side of the house. A warm sea breeze twisted the curtains into flowing rivets resembling mist. It was humid.  
  
After a long while, I went to try the door. It was indeed locked. I slammed my hands against the door, trying to get out. But there was no response from the other side. Frustrated, I sat on the bed and was painfully reminded of the corset I was wearing.  
  
"Ow," I grimaced to myself, putting a hand to my stomach, which felt more like a board.  
  
"Ye really think ye should leave yer window open, luv?" Said a voice. I whipped around and saw Jack Sparrow standing by my window in the dying sunlight. I backed away towards my door.  
  
"What do you want?" I gasped, staring at him.  
  
"Well, I wanted to... congratulate you for sendin' Port Royale into a gen'ral uproar," he said sarcastically, leaning on the window frame. He was twirling a compass about his fingers as he watched me.  
  
"I did what you told me to do, Mr. Sparrow," I countered, "You should be gracious for that."  
  
"Gracious? I do believe ye've gone about it the wrong way, luv. Say, ye could've sent a telegram to the guard walls. Alertin' the gen'ral public innit quite the right way t'do it," he responded, smiling a little.  
  
"How was I supposed to know?" I cried, glaring at him, "It wasn't right to land me with such responsibility offhand!"  
  
"Ye're right, luv," he admitted, stretching and sighing, "Shoulda never placed a woman in a man's position..."  
  
"I beg your pardon?!" I said, outraged.  
  
"Well, it's true," Jack said, shrugging.  
  
"Get out!" I fumed.  
  
"Think I'll hang around...don't 'ave anywhere I'm goin' to," said Jack, looking around the room. He picked up a porcelain box from the table, which held my emerald earrings. He held it open with a grin. "An open window is an open invitation." I was too aggravated to respond right away. And when I did respond, it was with contemptuous knowledge.  
  
"I've heard things about you," I said finally. He raised a brow, placing the porcelain box back.  
  
"Oh, and I suppose they're all...terrible, terrible things," said he, "Captain Jack the murderer, Captain Jack the thief, Captain Jack the pillager, Captain Jack the—"  
  
"—worst pirate that was ever seen," I concluded, a final and complacent expression crossing my face. That was one way to rile a pirate; insult his honor as a pirate...if such a thing existed. He was looking surprised by now and he paused.  
  
"I 'aven't 'eard that'un yet," he admitted, looking a bit disappointed, "Are you sure?" I nodded.  
  
"Without a doubt," I added, just for laughs. But I held back my laughter for now. He pursed his lips and leaned forward on the bedpost.  
  
"Guess I 'aven't left much 'o' me mark..."  
  
"You've barely left a dent, I would say," I commented, smirking.  
  
"Well," he said, clapping his hands together with certain finality, "Won't be makin' that mistake again. This time I'll be makin' certain me mark is left." He grinned.  
  
"This time?" I repeated.  
  
"Well, 'o' course luv. Didn't ye know that the raid begins at sundown?" He said, looking out the window and then back at me. His composure was casually relaxed.  
  
"We are well prepared for the raid," I declared, "I have complete confidence that the port is secured." Jack snorted and laughed.  
  
"There-in lies your err, luv. It helps me that ye made the mistake of lettin' the public know as well as the battlements. Because, ye see, this'll cause a great commotion when the Sacrilege attacks Port Royale. And durin' that commotion, I'll be takin' ye over to me ship for a lil'... joy ride," he explained.  
  
"For what purpose?" I demanded, my hand firmly on the doorknob. There was a smug expression on his face. His black eyes glimmered in the dying sunset.  
  
"Ye'll be the new prisoner of the Black Pearl, so long as ye kin get used to the title," he said.  
  
"Despicable!" I spat, "I am of no worth as a hostage to you, Jack Sparrow!" I clung to the door. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"First of all, luv, it's Captain Jack Sparrow," he said, emphasizing the "Captain." "Second of all, you are worth quite a bit. Not only is yer father a well-known merchant in both London and the Caribbean, but ye have gained a certain, powerful admirer in the form of Colonel Ridges."  
  
"Stay away from me, you filthy pirate!" I exclaimed, jerking at the door. Then we both heard the guns go off at the guard walls. My eyes grew wide in the dusk-struck light. Jack smiled smugly.  
  
"What be yer name, luv?" He said, approaching me. I did not respond. I turned and fiddled with the door desperately. "Isabelle, is it? If I remember correctly." He flipped me, pinning me firmly to the door.  
  
"It's Miss Brant," I spat, shoving him off forcefully and running to the window. He seemed surprised by my strength but came after me. I shoved several chairs and a table in his way, probably breaking a few things as well. I climbed onto the windowsill. I was three floors up, not to mention the property was on an incline. There were people running in the street below and gunshots going off constantly. Jack Sparrow was shoving away the chairs with a bit of difficulty. I quickly lowered myself onto the overhang and scooted along the gutter.  
  
"Look!" Someone yelled. I turned my head slightly and saw three pirates running up the front yard. I moved quicker and felt a bullet skim my shoulder. I cried out in pain, but I did not loosen my grip. "Let go, missy!" The same voice yelled, "We'll catch ye!" They all laughed, gathering on the front lawn. Desperately, I looked around for an escape.  
  
Jack was hesitating at the window. Though he was not idle, I could not tell what he was up to. I figured he was probably sacking some of my belongings for himself. More than likely, however, he was reluctant to be seen here. The pirates on the front lawn were not likely to be his friends. They were laughing and whispering things to one another. My shoulder stung. This made my eyes water with the pain. My breathing was becoming more difficult.  
  
"Come now! The roof is no place for a lady to be!" Stated one of the pirates, laughing. I could feel myself about to falter. It was a gradual thing, but eventually, I felt myself blacking out from the lack of air and the pain. I slipped. Suddenly, I was freefalling and reaching for the third floor, now the second floor, the first floor... there was a rush and I was flying upward again, grasped around the waist by a steady arm. The pirates on the lawn were yelling incoherently and I began to come to once again. Jack Sparrow held me firmly as he landed expertly upon his feet. He looked me in the eyes briefly.  
  
"Would've been a nasty fall, luv," he said. Then, he let go of the rope, swept me up in his arms, and ran through the town center, which was in chaos. The pirates from my front lawn were picking up the chase.  
  
"Jack, put me down!" I cried, squirming in his arms and beating his frame without a response. He grasped tighter and I gasped, feeling pain shooting up my arm. I went limp to relieve my nerves.  
  
"Careful, luv," he said, rather calmly, "Tryin' to escape will have more consequences than that'un." He ran down the beach and whistled. The pirates were hot on our tails. Someone else whistled in response. "Gibbs, start yer rowin'!" Demanded Jack.  
  
"Aye, sir!" Replied a voice. Jack ran swiftly up a log and leapt through the air daringly, landing deftly in the rowboat.  
  
"Faster, we've got company," said Jack. The men rowing picked up the row pace and we shot forth across the water, leaving the other pirates behind on the beach. "Relax, luv. Let me have a look," said Jack softly. I was still clinging to his shoulders in pain and fear, so he had to peel me off. Being far too exerted to resist anymore, I did as he asked and relaxed. He touched my arm with an evident sincerity and affection, maybe, as if he possibly did care. "That's a nasty'un," he said, shaking his head. But his voice was losing its stability in my head. My breathing ability had vanished by now. Looking up through tear-stricken eyes, I saw great, billowing black sails against a starry sky. "Almost there, luv..."  
  
And then, I passed out. 


	3. Aboard the Black Pearl

I woke in a relatively comfortable bed and, looking around, deducted that I was in the Captain's cabin. My wound was dressed and my corset lacing was loosened considerably, which allowed me enough room to breathe. I slowly got out of bed, looking around the room a bit bewildered. Approaching the window, I looked out but only saw darkness and ocean.  
  
"Good to see ye up, luv," greeted a voice. I whirled around and saw Captain Jack Sparrow sitting in the shadows. I wasn't sure how to properly react to this situation, so said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"I demand you return me to Port Royale at once!" I said. He rose from his seat and entered the dim lamplight.  
  
"We'll be in Tortuga by tomorrow night, luv. I've no intention 'o' turnin' back," he stated, "Ye're not a guest aboard me ship. Ye're a prisoner. Ye should be grateful I didn' tie ye up like most normal pirates would. Especially a feisty woman as yerself."  
  
"My father will be certain that you are caught, Captain Sparrow!" I said defiantly, "And locked away for life, for all of your offenses!" I fumed, quivering. Jack shook his head.  
  
"Yer father'll be goin' after the wrong ship at first... he probably thinks ye were taken by the Sacrilege... but lemme tell ye, he's in fer a nasty surprise. Then he'll be lookin' for ye for a while and we kin bring the ship along safer grounds for us. That way, he kin find ye and we kin fix our price, and trade ye up!" He answered. I slapped him, hard. He paused and then stared at me darkly. I quivered, backing away, realizing too late I probably should not have acted that way. He approached me as I backed towards the wall. "Be careful, luv. I doubt ye'd be wantin' to stay in with the cargo...and all them rats." His expression was dark and warning, and his voice was low. I shrunk against the wall, enveloped in the shadows. He then left, locking the door. I wept in the shadows, feeling all else collapse about me.  
  
Why would I so stupidly wish for adventure? Garden parties were much nicer than being kidnapped by pirates!  
  
After I had recovered partially, I wandered the cabin and then heard voices above. I strained my ears to hear the conversation.  
  
"Ye're too soft on the girl! What ye need ta do is lock 'er away! Least till she learns 'er lesson!" A gruff voice was saying.  
  
"Hartford, she's rich! She innit used to any 'o' the conditions, that's torture enough. What's more, if the Colonel gets the fleet on us, 'e's gonna want 'er back in a neat condition," replied Jack modestly. I was again enraged. There was absolutely no chance that I was staying: I was leaving. Walking towards the cabin windows, I thrust them open and looked down into the swelling water. I realized it would be impossible to jump, so an idea then occurred to me.  
  
I grabbed a bucket and a sheet, and rigged up a dummy. Then I paused, looking at my dress. It would get in the way. I opened the desk and came across a knife. Using the knife, I carefully slit the seams of my dress and sheathed the knife. I tucked the sheath into my corset and looked about for anything else I would be needing. There was a compass on the desk, so I pocketed that as well, figuring I would be needing some sense of direction. I decided that was all I was going to need. This trip would be short. The ship couldn't have gotten that far from Port Royale... could it have?  
  
Without further ado, I got a running start and flung the dummy out into the water, causing a tremendous splash.  
  
The commotion on deck began. Someone shouted, "Man overboard!" I ran and hid to the side of the door. It was soon flung open and Jack Sparrow rushed through to the open windows, leaning out and looking down into the water. I slipped out and ran furtively on deck, somehow staying out of sight. When I reached the front of the ship, I whipped out the knife again and sliced the ropes on one of the rowboats. It feel straight down into the water and I flung myself over the guardrail, landing soundly within. I sheathed the knife again and picked up the oars. In a flourish, I began rowing in the direction of the Black Pearl's wake, figuring that would put me on the right path.  
  
"She's gone!" The men were yelling, "The bratt's escaped!" I looked back and saw Captain Jack Sparrow watching me row away from the windows of his cabin. He vanished and I turned desperately back to the rowing, trying to get away as quickly as possible.  
  
"'Old on, lads," said Jack. I glanced back to see him standing and shedding his heavier garments before he dove off the ship. He started swimming steadily after the rowboat. I tried to row faster, but it was no use. I didn't have the upper body strength to.  
  
In several minutes, he grabbed a hold of the boat. Hastily, I tried to hit him with the oar, and he ducked with a gasp; obviously not expecting such a blow. He recovered quickly and flipped himself over the edge into the boat. He took a deep, gasping breath and then tackled me, wrestling me to the floor of the boat by the wrists. I screeched trying to writh away, but he pulled me into a headlock.  
  
"I see ye've got me knife. I'll be takin' that back now, luv." He reached into my corset and pulled out the knife, hooking it on his belt.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow!" I began, outraged.  
  
"Now, now, luv. Settle down. They're turnin' the ship around now," he said, placing the oars inside the boat.  
  
"I swear! I'll jump!" I declared. Captain Sparrow stared at me half in disbelief and half in amusement. He shook his head, allowing me to sit across from him. He still, however, gripped my hands.  
  
"Okay luv. While I do admire yer passion for escape, ye're makin' me job quite difficult. Now if ye would just cooperate..." He began. I spat at him. He raised a brow, wiping his face. "Tell me, Isabelle," he said, "How much do ye really hate pirates?"  
  
"Infinitely," I replied, my eyes burning at him. He grinned and let go of me, sitting back in the boat.  
  
"Infinitely," he repeated, "Well, luv, don' know what ta tell ye...to me, ye aren't actin' like a lady."  
  
"Should I be? Should a lady act like a lady when she's being kidnapped!?" I exclaimed angrily. He closed his eyes, a smug expression on his face. The Black Pearl was approaching.  
  
"My main point is that, ye're actin' like a pirate, Miss Brant," he stated.  
  
"How dare you insult me thus!" I cried, crossing my arms and sitting properly, "I am a noble lady!" Jack snorted and cracked an eye at me.  
  
"Aye, a noble lady. And I'm sure that's 'ow ye'll be treated at Tortuga," he smirked at this, as if he were proud of himself. "It's never right to think ye're better than another. Every man has his flaw."  
  
"Oh, and I suppose you are just Mister Perfect!" I said sarcastically. Jack laughed.  
  
"Well coincidentally, Mister and Miss Perfect are in the same boat right now, aren't they?" He laughed again. The Black Pearl pulled up alongside us. "Ye're payin' for me ropes," said Jack as they lowered some other ropes down, "Ye know, the ones you so kindly sliced in yer near mad escape." I growled at him, but there was nothing else I could do.  
  
Soon, I was back aboard the Pearl, though Jack seemed to think that keeping me on deck at the wheel with him was the better idea this time. I don't know why. I thought it somehow gave me move freedom in a way. But I was going nowhere. He whistled a pirate's tune as he steered the ship.  
  
"I'll be takin' me compass back as well, luv," he finally said. I shot him a look at which he grinned, "It wouldn' do ye no good anyhow, luv. It's broken." He laughed slightly. I took out the compass and thrust it into his hands, stalking off to the guardrail to look at the stars. I heard Jack chuckle to himself. "Ye know, I wasn't talkin' about givin' me money for me ropes," he called over to me. I didn't respond, not wanting to know what he wanted instead. He was silent for a minute.  
  
"What do you want?" I finally asked, weariness in my voice. He clapped his hands. I could tell he was grinning without even looking at him. He walked over to me and placed his hands gently on my shoulders. I stared straight ahead at the stars, not blinking. There were tears in my eyes.  
  
"Jus' relax, luv. This innit all so bad, ye know," he said quietly, his breath soft and warm upon my neck. He gripped my neck, forcing my nerves to relax and the tension to leave. I breathed, closing my eyes as his fingers worked themselves into my neck.  
  
"Get off me," I whispered weakly, but I didn't mean it. For some odd reason, I liked the way he was touching me. It was gentle; a contrast to what I had believed his personality to be.  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me..." He sang softly, his fingers trailing down my spine and brushing my lower back. I gasped softly as he gripped me by the waist and pulled me in against him. But I wasn't resisting, which I could not understand. I closed my eyes, leaning into him. "I wouldn't ask ye for anything vile, luv. Just a bit 'o' company, little bit 'o' respect, seein' as how ye give me none, and, maybe a kiss...or two...or three...Savvy?" He explained mildly, turning me to face him. I opened my eyes and stared into his dark ones.  
  
"Jack..." I whispered.  
  
"Shh..." he said, putting a finger to my lips, "Listen to the sea." I listened intently but heard nothing peculiar, so I was wondering why he would request for me to do such a thing. Then suddenly, he caught my lips deftly in his. It was so off-guard that the kiss was terse in nature, and a bit rushed. I pulled away.  
  
"Jack!" I cried, trying to pull away. He sighed.  
  
"Relax, luv," he said, grabbing my hands. I forced a deep breath and calmed myself down.  
  
"Why did you do that, Jack?" I asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"I was tryin' to make it romantic," he said a little shyly. I felt bad then for having squirmed.  
  
"I'm sorry. You just...you caught me off-guard, is all," I explained.  
  
"It's all right, luv," he said. His eyes sparkled like coals as he stared into my eyes. Then he leaned forward slowly, and kissed me tenderly. Having been ready this time, I can say that it was a very nice kiss. In fact, it was better than nice. I felt sinful to be admitting that I actually wanted another one. Not being able to deny my instincts, I kissed him back, forcing it to be deeper. He took advantage and gripped me closer, kissing more intensely than I'd ever been kissed before. His hands wandered however, and he touched my injured shoulder. I let out a cry, interrupting the kiss and jerked away defensively.  
  
"Ow," I wept sorely, sitting on the deck and clutching my arm.  
  
"Sorry, luv!" Said Jack, embarrassed. He reached for me but didn't touch. "Are ye all right? I'm really sorry. Truly, I am..." He sat next to me. I was crying.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jack. I don't want to be here," I said through my tears, finally looking at him. He looked at me with an expression of hurt, and then got up and returned to the wheel. He paused, looking out over the water.  
  
"I've got to make me living, and I'm not sacrificing me men," he finally stated, "This is all on me, luv. Ye're gonna have to wait till yer father and the Colonel come to rescue ye." He stared straight ahead, not looking at me. I buried my face in my knees and cried. I felt like such a sinner for liking those kisses... and I also felt so lost and alone, because technically speaking, I was. 


	4. Tortuga

Somehow I managed to fall asleep while on deck, and Captain Sparrow took the liberty of replacing me in his bed. I was too tired to fully awake when he picked me up so I let myself drift back into dreams. When I woke again, it was about noon and the sun was too high in the sky to offer direct light through the windows. I rose very cautiously, looking about the room tiredly. The room was undoubtedly deserted so I got up.  
  
Carefully, I ascended the steps to the deck and looked around. A couple of the crewmembers were around, but they seemed occupied. So I approached the rear of the ship to look for Captain Sparrow. But, when I got there, no one was at the wheel. I went to the guardrail and looked out over the endless turquoise seas, eyes fixated on the horizon. I could see a coast, but it was not the coast of Port Royale.  
  
"Tortuga," a voice said. I jumped and whirled around to see Captain Jack Sparrow, leaning on the opposite guardrail watching me.  
  
"Don't do that again!" I fumed. He just grinned, taking out his scope and looking across the sea at nothing in particular.  
  
"Sleep well, luv?" He asked, ignoring the fact that I had just yelled at him.  
  
"Fine thanks," I said, turning back to the ocean. I could feel his eyes on me, but I refused to look at him. He was silent, and I could tell he was playing with his scope.  
  
"Dream 'o' anythin' interestin'?" He asked.  
  
"Captain Sparrow, please stop asking me questions! I am your prisoner!" I said angrily, staring at the horizon. He was silent, still looking at me. "And stop staring at me!" I said, turning around. He looked at me seriously.  
  
"Ye're pretty t'look at, luv," he said, shutting his scope and returning to the wheel. Now it was my turn to be silent. He started whistling a pirate's tune. "Tortuga, here we come," he sang softly under his breath. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the steps, putting my chin in my hands. "Gunna have ta replace that dress 'o' yers when we get ta Tortuga," Jack said absentmindedly.  
  
"Provided you get me proper attire, I will be glad to change my clothes," I answered. He just laughed. "What's so funny?" I snapped.  
  
"Nothing in Tortuga is... 'proper.'" He said, grinning, "Rum and whores; whores and rum."  
  
"That is preposterous!" I said, snapping my fingers, "I will stay on the ship then!"  
  
"Nay m'lady," he replied, "Ye're comin' ashore."  
  
"But I don't want to," I protested, "I don't want to go into a vile city!"  
  
"Look at it this way...when ye get home, ye can tell all yer friends that ye visited the vilest place in the world," He interjected, looking mindlessly at the sky.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean!?" I exclaimed, looking at him. He smiled good-naturedly and shrugged in a shifty sort of manner.  
  
"Optimism?" He suggested.  
  
"I am captive on a pirate ship. I don't think that's possible," I retorted, turning my back to him once again. He sighed, approaching me.  
  
"Oh, luv. Is it really that bad?" He settled down next to me and looked me in the eyes, putting an arm about my shoulder. I stared at him blankly. Then I shook my head and looked forward.  
  
"I used to long for moments like this, Captain Sparrow... adventurous moments like those I read in storybooks. I used to long for a dangerous love affair, riddled with all sorts of twists and turns and resistance, but one that would make it out all right in the end. And now that I have the chance for such ventures, I no longer wish for it." I looked at him. "Because I have realized that there are many more things involved that the great storybooks leave out and fail to mention."  
  
"Oh I think I kin change yer mind, luv," Jack said, leaning in close and talking low.  
  
"I don' want my mind changed," I countered, moving away from him.  
  
"I think ye do..." He whispered, following me. He soon had me cornered against the guardrail and hovered over me. He smiled slowly and then moved in rigorously to steal a long kiss. I squealed slightly, trying to escape, but he got me under him on the stair. Finally, I was able to force him off, nearly twisting my wrist in the process.  
  
"Captain Sparrow!" I gasped, probably blushing bright red at the same time, "I do not commend this behavior!"  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter what ye commend, luv. This be my ship," he answered smoothly, pulling me up and holding me in his arms. He brought me to the edge of the boat and bent me backward slightly so that I would surely fall into the swelling water below if he decided to let go of me. I screeched, squeezing my eyes shut and going rigid. He chuckled slightly, leaning forward to kiss me again. "Don' worry. I won't drop ye," he said and then let me slip slightly. I shrieked again.  
  
"You are a vile man!" I spat.  
  
"Vile is as vile does," replied Jack, bringing me back fully on deck. He replaced me on the steps. "Plenty 'o' adventure in Tortuga for young maids 'oo want it," he said, grinning as he stepped back to the wheel. I had nothing to say to him. All I could think about was how awful this was. It was even more awful because I was starting to like the way he was kissing me. That was wrong, wasn't it? It had to have been wrong. It was sinful! I was a noblewoman; he was a pirate. It could just never work out properly.  
  
I sat in silence for the next few hours until sundown. Then we pulled into Tortuga. Its windows glowed rather friendly, but I hated the sight of it. Jack cheerfully boarded me onto the rowboat and we went ashore. The sunset, I had to admit, was absolutely amazing. It looked like a glorious watercolor painting full of oranges, reds, pinks, purples, and blues. The palm trees waved against it as black silhouettes. It was hard to tell that the place had any real substance to it.  
  
"Tie off the boats lads and meet me at the Traveler's Nook," Jack said. He took me lightly on his arm. "Come, Isabelle." I followed, half-willingly, half-unwillingly. Whichever it would end up being, I did not yet know.  
  
I was rather repulsed at the sight of the town. It was dirty. There were barrels of rum and other alcoholic beverages everywhere. There were all sorts of shifty looking men and scantily clothed women. Jack seemed to be rather popular with the women, or rather, infamous, I might say. He got slapped quite a few times upon entering. Each time he would turn and look at me innocently and say, with a hand to his reddening cheek, "I didn't deserve that."  
  
Soon we came to a rather run-down looking place at the back of Tortuga, and I almost found it to be friendlier in nature because there were no odd- looking faces or objects hanging about. Jack knocked on the door and a proper lady opened the door. I was very surprised.  
  
"Captain Sparrow!" She greeted warmly. He kissed her hand.  
  
"Madamoiselle," he said, raising a brow. "I would like to introduce to you Miss Isabelle Brant from Port Royale. Isabelle, this is Madamoiselle Lily from Dunkirk."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Brant," Lily said, smiling. "What can I do for you, Jack?" He waved his hand suggestively at me.  
  
"Make her look more...Tortuga," he said with a grin, shoving me gently through the door. Lily laughed.  
  
"Come on dear. Let's get you upstairs," she said. I said nothing. I was flabbergasted. I glared at Jack and he waved rather mockingly as the door closed.  
  
"I don't want to look more 'Tortuga.'" I said bluntly as she began searching through the closet.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow is quite powerful. I wouldn't want to go against his requests," answered Lily.  
  
"Please! You're from Europe! A proper society!" I pleaded, "You must know how vile this city is!" Lily laughed.  
  
"Oh it's just all about fun, Miss Brant!" She said, dropping some garments on the bed. "Now take off those English-lady clothes so I can dress you." With a sigh, I removed my garments. When Madamoiselle Lily was finished transforming me, I was sporting a white peasant blouse with a dark green billowing skirt, and a leather corset that was possibly more stifling than mine. I gasped and she laughed slightly, letting my hair down from its up- do and tying a scarf to hold it back. She also gave me some gold hoop earrings and a pirate medallion of some sort with a compass insignia on it. I was equipped with knee-high pirate boots and a belt with several different pouches on it. "There," she said, looking at me in satisfaction. "Now you are ready for Tortuga.  
  
She sent me out the door and I found Jack waiting for me in the street. He seemed very impressed. "Much better," he said, putting an arm around me. "Now it's off to the Traveler's Nook we go!"  
  
I wasn't sure I was ready for Tortuga. Then again, had I been ready for the Black Pearl? 


End file.
